Want
by unknown.darkness.16
Summary: Bella has an obsession... an obsession with the one and only Edward Cullen. What will happen when their paths cross and their lives intertwine?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Want

Penname: .16

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Word Count: 1,504

Disclaimer: I take no credit for any of the characters. All of this belongs to Stephanie Meyer. This is her ideas and dreams, all credit goes to her. Stephanie Meyer is behind the genius of the characters and plot of Twilight. Used for entertainment purposed only.

* * *

I think that I have gone crazy, thinking only of _him_. My Edward. My thoughts of him were very personal, so personal in fact that I am scared to tell him what I have been thinking. Oh, of all the times that I have thought about walking up to him and telling him what I want to do to him, _with _him. Only if he knew that I cared, that I loved him. That I thought of nothing but him, my lovely Edward.

Seeing him only at school almost kills me, having to walk past him with his group of friends, acting like I don't exist. Only if they knew, in my head, he was already mine. The girls in school, oh the little girls thinking that he belongs to them, only if they knew what I knew about my Edward. The girls, Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica always were hanging around my Edward. He paid them no attention; of course he paid me no attention either, but this was going to change. I was going to make Edward mine!

I went home on Friday, thinking of nothing but what was going to occur this weekend. My big chance was coming. I went home on Friday, thinking of nothing but what was going to occur this weekend. My big chance was coming; my day of awakening was here. When I got home, the first thing that I did was go straight to my closet and throw all of the clothes inside away; during this time, my mind was completely consumed with thoughts of buying clothes that would make Edward want me, that would make him proud of me. The only thing that I wanted to do was go to bed, and when I awoke the next morning, go to the mall and get me an entire new wardrobe. And that is exactly what I did.

Monday morning came around, walking out of the door fashionably late, I got in the car and made my way to the school. When I arrived, I checked my appearance in the mirror and made a move to get out of the car. I know that the first thing everyone saw was my shoes, the shoes that had cost me nearly half of my paycheck. Glittering, gold encrusted stilettoes with a high strapping cuff made their way up my calf, only to be partially concealed by a flowing sapphire maxi-dress, accented with a gold and black belt. My hair was piled high into a complex series of braids, with jewels shimmering between them. My makeup flawless; eyes shimmery with a smoky blue-gold mix with black and white mixed into the corners and clear gloss making my lips look pouty and full.

I knew everyone was staring, the question of who this new person was floating in their head as they were forced to make their way into the building, as the bell had rung fiercely with its mighty clang. I strutted up to the door and gracefully, at least for me, made my way into my first class of the day. When I walked in, I could see the jealous stares of the females in the room and the hungry stares of the males in the room. The only one that I was confused about was Edward's stare of disbelief and confusion. I could hear the whispers of my classmates. Some were very kind and others were just down right cruel. Edward was surprisingly quiet, glancing back at me from time to time. I was just waiting for Biology to be able to sit next to him, thinking that with this new me, he would want to talk to me and get to know me. Maybe love me as I loved him.

When Biology finally was ready to begin, I sat in my seat waiting for him to come over and sit down. The bell rang and Edward was nowhere to be found. I huff, and snuggle down in my seat more, hoping that he is just late. As I sit there, I listen to the teacher sprouting off all that I will need to know to pass the class. As the teacher continues to drone on-and-on, the door to the classroom opens and in steps Edward. His hair is in disarray, more than normal, and his clothes are wrinkled. I hear gasps ring around the room and began waiting for Edward's friends to question him about what happened. Over in my corner of the room, I hear footsteps falling and then, in the corner of my eye, see shoes step into my peripheral vision as I look down. He takes the empty chair beside me and sits down. As I sit there, he leans over and whispers in my ear.

"What have I missed?" I take a second to answer and quickly reply, "Just everything that you will need to know." He looked at me weird, like what I had said was not enough for him. When I realize that I am staring at him, I quickly look down and remain with my head downturned and quiet for the rest of the day. As I sat there, I constantly heard him shuffling around, like he could not get comfortable. When the bell rings to let everyone out of class, he hesitates before standing up, then drops a piece of paper on the table and then proceeded to walk very suddenly out of the room and into the crowd in the hallway walking to their next class.

I finished cleaning up after myself, and placed the piece of paper, which I believe to be a note from Edward, into my binder and walk to my next class. When that class was over, I hurried to my truck and went home. The ride home was delayed, as when someone is running late it always is, and I made it home in less than one hour. I took my bag upstairs and into my room. I unloaded my bag and took the note out of my binder. Slowly, with all of the patience in the world, I unraveled the note and flattened it out onto the desk. I began to read the note and was very shocked and touched by what I read.

_Dear Bella, _

_I am stunned by the new you. I am not sure what to think about your new style as I did not find anything wrong with your style before. Actually, I liked it more than the new look. You were unique, something that I admired as no one else was the exact same as you. You were like a mystery to me and now your change has uprooted me. I hope that you plan on going back to the old you, not that you needed to change in the first place as you were and always will be the most beautiful thing in the world. I know that the last comment may have shocked you, but I hope not too much. The truth is that I have always had a crush on you and when you changed I had to let you know that you were fine just the way that you were and that you did not have to change. I hope my actions have not caused this change in you for any reason. I have tried to control my staring and I often find myself having to look away or stop myself from walking over and telling you what I feel about you. You are so much like me, misunderstood and mysterious. I hope that you will return my feelings, but if you do not, I just wanted to let you know how I felt and that I was an option that you had. With everything that you do, you are beautiful and should never have to change for anyone or anything. I hope that everything in this letter will show you that someone cares for you and that person will always be there for you._

_With all of the care in the world,_

_Edward Cullen._

Wow! My eyes were watery after reading this because I had never had to deal with feelings of this magnitude before. I wonder what it took for him to write this, as I know that I would never have the courage to tell him that I like him. The strength that it must have taken him to put his thoughts into words must have been tremendous. I hope that I can show him that I feel the same way about him. Tomorrow I will confront him and tell him that I feel the same way, and hopefully he will still want to be with me.

* * *

**** AUTHOR'S NOTE****

If you want me to continue… review and tell me so.

Till then, I bid you all a farewell.

TNR


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I take no credit for any of the characters. All of this belongs to Stephanie Meyer. This is her ideas and dreams, all credit goes to her. Stephanie Meyer is behind the genius of the characters and plot of Twilight. Used for entertainment purposed only.

* * *

As I awoke this morning, I knew that my life would be changed forever. With a blissful sigh, I went about my morning ritual and left for school. The sky was blue with swirls of clouding in varying shaded of a graying hue and I took the fact that, in dreary Forks, Washington, it was finally sunny and my disposition quickly grew. With an uplifted spirit, I pulled my big red truck into the parking lot of the school, and stepped out. Today, in my light green tunic dress and forest green leggings, I was not stared at in the same way as I was yesterday. I was look at as if I had grown a second head. I heard the whispers of my fellow classmates and I wondered what I had done to be the object of their rumors.

The stares as I walked into the school, very self-conscious, and headed towards my first class were numerous and very concerning. I sat down at my normal seat and tried to listen to the varying conversations that I heard going around in the room. I heard words like "slut" and "desperate" coming from the mouths of those near me and I was shocked. As far as I know, I am the only on that people have been staring at and I have no idea why people would be calling me those names. Of course, I have no proof that they are talking about me, but I have a feeling that I am the reason for the foul words.

* * *

I am sorry that this chapter is so short, but I am in the middle of exams and I wanted to post something. Review with your thoughts about the story thus far. Thanks, TNR.


End file.
